Fievel Jacobs
Fievel Jacobs is the secondary antagonist of Thunderblaster D: Arc Zero, while Raiki, remains the first. Appearance Fievel wears a supervillain costume that is a black chestplate with a navy bodysuit underneath, has a dark red cape around his neck with golden stems, gold belt with a square belt buckle with a small, red rectangle on it, and white boots and gloves with red wristbands. He wears a black helmet with a large, navy (black if he's a teenager) visor to obscure his eyes. Personality At age 7, Fievel is a calm and collected young child, he cares less about the existence of older human beings, as he prefers children over adults, due to giving them limitations on what they should do and what they can't do. He imitates whatever he sees on the television and video games, gaining skills from said electronics. He can get into trouble at public places without an adult, they force him to leave unless an adult is present. Fievel refuses to grow up as an adult and wants to stay as a child forever. Past At age 6, Fievel was neglected by his mother who rather goes out partying, drinks a lot, does drugs than to raise her own child. He was living in horrible conditions and was forced to watch explicit, violent films with her, he refused to do so, but overpowers him. Fievel wanted to watch programs that are suitable for both kids and adults, his mother doesn't want to, as she was drunk at the time. Finally fed up with abuse and neglect, Fievel decided to leave the house and wanted to start life anew. During his days and nights of freedom, he saw adults at a biker bar while looking from a window, drinking. This develops Fievel's extreme hatred of adults, due to the way they act. He eventually found a Copy Crystal, thus having the power to mimic anything he sees on TV and video games. He returned to his house, getting rid of his mother using his new powers. Summary It is unknown where Fievel came from since his past, he appears to know Doryu Kaminari ever since they first met, as he has the same age as the little superhero but born months younger than him. He lives in his own fortress with only his guards and his soldiers. During the events of Multi-Dimensional Children, he is said to be the creator of the controversial game show Chibis Vs. Monsters. Abilities and Weaponry Fievel can learn only certain weapons and magic from television and video games. Due to this, he is actually a Copy Guardian. He also has the ability to fly and float in the air as a young child. Trivia The way that Fievel refuses to grow up as an adult, is also similair to Timmy Turner from Fairly Oddparents: Channel Chasers, as his parents refuse to believe that Vicky vandalized the Turners' house to blame Timmy for his antics. He wanted to stay as a kid forever by living in television with only Cosmo and Wanda while using the magic remote. Fievel's mimic ability is similar to the way Mega Man copies the Robot Masters' powers by touching them in the Ruby Spears cartoon. Childrivalconcept.png|Concept art of Fievel. fievelteen.png|Fievel in his teen years. Notice his armor has changed a bit due to form growth. Fievel recent.png|A more recent and refined picture of Fievel. Category:Copy Guardians Category:Orphans Category:American Nationality